The present invention relates to a sheet post-processing device and an image processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a sheet post-processing device for performing a stitching operation on a sheet discharged from an image forming apparatus and an image forming apparatus equipped with the sheet post-processing device.
A conventional sheet post-processing device (finishers) performs a stitching operation on a plurality of sheets having an image recorded thereon and discharged from an image forming apparatus, and binds the sheets into a booklet. The finished booklet is neat with edges of the sheets well aligned.
A booklet produced by the conventional sheet post-processing device is occasionally attached with a reference such as a statistical graph and a description thereof. In such a booklet, the graphic reference and the description thereof are typically bound at different locations. Accordingly, to correlate the content of the graphic reference page with the description, the reader must turn the reference page and the description page frequently. It takes time and effort to turn the pages to understand the content of the whole booklet.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sheet post-processing device for allowing a reader to quickly comprehend a relationship of contents of a booklet, and an image forming apparatus equipped with such a sheet post-processing device.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.